First Date
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Kai and Miguel go on their first date together. This is mostly just fluff. Summary is short, but hey- the first sentence sums it up!


**Author's Note:** So basically my muse (better known as Vasya, in case you didn't' know) is on overload this past…well…. weekend, if I'm being honest. I mean come on, three stories in a week? INSANE!

_Vasya_: You're welcome.

Yes, thanks so much for putting me on overload, darling.

_Vasya_: Again, you're welcome.

Vasya, dear, that time I was being sarcastic.

_Vasya_: …….You're mean. –sticks out tongue in annoyance-

Oh, cheer up and have a cookie. –throws a cookie at Vasya-

_Vasya_: YAY! Cookie!

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nothing. I know, it's quite depressing, isn't it?

* * *

Kai fidgeted nervously as he stood on the doorstep to Miguel's house. Tonight was their first official date, despite the fact that the two had been a couple for two weeks already, and Kai was nervous as hell. Even though they had been together for a while, they had not had a chance to have any alone time together due to an on-going tournament. Hell, they hadn't even been able to so much as hold hands yet. Now that there was a lull in both of their schedules they decided to seize the opportunity and actually go out, just the two of them.

Kai had spent two hours arguing with Tala about what he should wear, before Tala finally picked a tight-fitting black t-shirt with a silver phoenix on the side and faded jeans. Once Kai had changed, Tala had shoved him out of the house and locked him out, yelling that he was going to be late.

Suddenly the door opened, and Kai looked up. "Hey Kai," Miguel said as he smiled nervously. Kai smiled back the moment he saw Miguel, feeling as though his nerves had been cut in half. Miguel was wearing some loose black jeans and a red t-shirt that fit him perfectly. The sight made Kai's stomach flip.

"Are you ready to go?" Kai asked. Miguel nodded, grabbing his keys and closing the door behind him. "I figured since it's nice out, we could just walk there instead of driving," Kai said. "We're not going _that_ far, anyway."

"I don't mind," Miguel replied. "Where are we going anyway? You never told me."

Kai smiled as the two started walking side by side. "It's kind of a surprise," Kai replied as he reached down and took Miguel's hand in his, lacing their fingers together instantly. Miguel glanced up at him, and Kai gave him a reassuring smile. Kai noticed how nervous Miguel got around him, especially since Kai had first asked him out, and he thought it was absolutely adorable. Miguel was the typical captain until he was with Kai, when he became shy and nervous about pretty much everything. Needless to say, Kai was surprised when Miguel started walking a little closer to him and leaned his head on Kai's shoulder.

After a few more blocks, they reached a restaurant that Miguel had heard about, but had never actually been in. Claude had told him there was a dance floor and everything. Miguel's stomach flipped. The only dances Miguel knew were the traditional ones he grew up learning in Spain.

Once inside, a waitress led them to an empty table in a darker portion of the restaurant. "I'll be back in a minute with menus for you two. Or do you already know what you want, Kai?"

Kai laughed and shook his head. "I know what I want, but do me a favor and bring one for Miguel."

"Sure thing, kid," the girl laughed and walked away.

Miguel gave Kai a confused look. "Do you know her?"

Kai grinned and nodded. "Her name is Ana. She actually owns this place," Kai explained. "She lived next door to Tala when we were growing up. Tala and I drop in here a lot to check up on her."

Ana came back with a menu, and handed it to Miguel. "Here you go, sweetie." Then she bent down and whispered in Miguel's ear, "Let me know if he gives you any trouble, okay? I'll take care of him for you."

Miguel laughed at that. "I think I'll be okay," Miguel replied, smiling. Ana nodded, promising to return soon to take their orders before she walked off.

"I like her," Miguel laughed.

After Ana came back and took their orders, Kai reached across the table and took Miguel's hand. "I'm really glad you decided to come with me tonight."

"Well of course I agreed," Miguel said, blushing. "Did you really expect me to decline spending time with my boyfriend?"

Kai smiled gently, running his thumb gently across the back of Miguel's hand. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked curiously.

"To be your boyfriend," Kai replied simply. "I've liked you for a really long time, Miguel. I was attracted to you the moment I first saw you, and once I actually got to know you the attraction became more than something just physical."

Miguel blushed, and looked down at their hands in the middle of the table. He understood exactly what Kai was talking about. He felt the same way.

"Oh look, he's blushing!" Came an ecstatic, female voice. Miguel looked up, his blush deepening, to see Ana had returned with their food.

"Way to ruin the moment," Kai said as he gave her an annoyed look. Kai gave Miguel an apologetic look, releasing his hand as Ana set their food down.

"Anything for you, Hiwatari," Ana grinned. "By the way, don't worry about the check. I'll pay for this. Just make sure you keep the cutie happy," Ana laughed, gesturing toward Miguel, before going back to her other customers.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be really annoying at times," Kai said as the two began to eat.

Miguel shook his head. "It's fine," he replied. "Like I said earlier, I kind of like her. I mean come on, she thinks I'm cute," Miguel laughed.

"Did I mention she's the queen of understatements?" Kai asked, looking at Miguel thoughtfully.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Miguel asked, more than slightly confused.

"Just that you're not cute, you're gorgeous," Kai said, rather nonchalant. Miguel blushed for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"Do you want to dance?" Kai asked after they had finally finished. Miguel looked at Kai in horror.

"I can't," Miguel stuttered.

"What do you mean? Of course you can," Kai laughed. "When we were at that party after the tournament in Spain, you were dancing. You were amazing!"

"That's because I grew up learning those dances, Kai. I only know how to dance when it's one of the traditional ones we have in Spain. I can't dance to music like this!" Miguel exclaimed.

At that moment, a slow song came on and Kai stood up, holding his hand out for Miguel. "You're in luck. Slow songs are the easiest to dance to. All you have to do is follow me."

Miguel stared at Kai's hand for a moment, contemplating. Finally, he gave up and took Kai's hand, who then proceeded to lead him to the center of the already fairly crowded dance floor.

Kai wrapped his arms around Miguel's waist, holding him close. Miguel in turn put his arms around Kai's neck, and leaned his head against Kai's chest. They swayed slowly to the song, which Miguel failed to recognize. He was surprised when Kai began whispering the words in his ear.

"_And it's true, I can't go on without you. Your smile makes me see clearer. If you could only see in the mirror what I see_," Kai sang softly, as he brought a hand up to gently brush the side of Miguel's face.

"What is this song?" Miguel asked curiously.

"It's called Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade," Kai murmured.

"I love it. Is this the acoustic version?" Miguel asked.

Kai laughed quietly. "No, it's not. Every song I've ever heard from them was like this. Acoustic guitar, vocals, and that's it." Kai paused for a moment. "I think this should be our song," Kai finally said.

"Why do you say that?" Miguel asked, though he smiled at the thought.

"For one thing, it describes pretty darn well how I feel about you," Kai stated as if that much was obvious. "For another, it's the first song we ever danced to. Those two things combined mean it should be our song."

Miguel grinned and was about to reply, when the song ended and Kai pulled away slightly. "Let's go somewhere else. There's too many people here, and I'd rather be alone with you right now."

Miguel nodded in agreement, and Kai slipped a hand around his waist protectively as they headed for the door.

"Have fun, you two!" Ana yelled after them. Kai waved, leading Miguel outside.

The two of them walked in silence for a while. The sun had already set, and the moon was full. It was a beautiful night, and Miguel was happy to be spending it with Kai. Finally after they had been walking around for a while, they reached the park. Kai sat down on the ground and pulled Miguel down next to him. Then Kai lay down, staring up at the sky. Miguel hugged his knees closer to his chest, and stared up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night," Miguel sighed.

"Yes it is," Kai agreed. "Not as beautiful as you, though," Kai said as he placed a hand on Miguel's back. Miguel smiled and lay down next to his boyfriend, who pulled him in closer.

"Hey Miguel," Kai said after a while of them both simply enjoying each other's company.

"Yes, Kai?" Miguel asked.

"I love you, Miguel."

Miguel tensed, before sitting up enough to be able to look into Kai's eyes. He saw the sincerity there, and his stomach did flips again. "I love you too, Kai," Miguel whispered. Kai reached up and put a hand behind Miguel's head, before pulling him down for a searing kiss. When they finally parted, Miguel was left breathless. Kai laughed, pulling Miguel close once again. "I wish this night would never end," Miguel sighed.

"We still have a while before it does, though, "Kai laughed. "Besides, this is only our first date. We have many more nights ahead of us."

Miguel smiled, and kissed Kai again. "I can't wait."


End file.
